1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary device for a cutting tool assembling and disassembling apparatus and, more particularly, to a cutting tool assembling and disassembling apparatus whose angle is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tool assembling and disassembling table is normally provided with two holders, with one for holding cutting tools in a vertical position, and with the other for holding cutting tools in a horizontal position. Since there are various types of cutting tools, different cutting tools might be locked to the holders at different angles. When a cutting tool cannot be disassembled on one of the holders, it must be moved to the other holder, which is troublesome. Besides, the cutting tool is likely to impact the table during movement. As a result, the cutting tool is damaged and therefore unable to closely fit the machine on which the cutting tool is to be assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.